Magus, the time turner within
by Taotu
Summary: Magus is going to Hogwarts, and his father is the Headmaster!
1. A legend erased

We all know of harry potter, a young boy who saved the world from Voldemort, an evil wizard. Did nothing happen to help harry long the way? Did no one actually help him along the way? Yes, someone did, and this is their, and Harry's, story.  
  
Author's note: This is more like an introduction. 


	2. The three time turners

Chapter 2: The three intro  
  
Albus Dumbledore, a year before the infamous Harry potter was to arrive at his school, adopted three children as his own. Magus, his sister Schala and his brother  
  
Janus.  
  
Magus had an amazing skill; he used NO wand while performing magic!  
  
The three were different ages and looked very different.  
  
Magus, 11 upon arrival at Hogwarts, had brown hair, a purple cape, and black robes.  
  
Schala had hair so black it looked blue, was 12, and wore blue robes lined with fake fur.  
  
Janus had black, messy hair, was 4, and wore a toque so big it covered his whole head, and robes that were far too long.  
  
They would all head to Hogwarts, Schala being so well educated she could afford to skip a year. Janus would be going too, but only so Dumbledore could keep an eye on him. He thought maybe he could be useful as well, He could help the gamekeeper, Hagrid, and his dog fang. The plans were set and double checked, then came Lucius malfoy. 


	3. Lucius' revenge

"Ridiculous!" Exclaimed Lucius malfoy; "He cannot enter Hogwarts! He uses his hand instead of his wand! We can't have children with such abnormalities in the school, Dumbledore, It's simply IDIOTIC!"  
  
Coolly, Dumbledore replied, "It is not so much an abnormality, as it is a phenomena, A phenomena that must be nourished and grown, somewhat like a plant, don't you agree, Lucius?" Lucius Malfoy's lip curled, hatred shone on his face.  
  
"MR. MALFOY!"  
  
Magus came bounding into the room. "YOU'VE EATEN ONE OF THOSE LIP STICKER SLUGS! I'LL FIX IT!" *ZAP* Mr. Malfoy's jaw unhinged.  
  
"Magus, you go play with Lucius's son, Draco, I'll fix it fine," Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Said Magus. The argument proceeded.  
  
"SEE! LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO ME!"  
  
"Only because he has not been taught properly, Lucius, he will do well, and he is going to school and that's...."  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG! DRACO! DRACO!"  
  
Draco malfoy's hair was crackling with flames, and magus was frowning. "I wanted to turn him into a dog! That way he'd be more fun!" Just then, Schala came in, frowned at magus, and poured water over Draco's head. Lucius said goodbye, in a very angry tone, and left, dragging Malfoy behind him. 


	4. Diagon alley, charmed

The daily prophet the next week was full of Lucius's commentary on Magus. "First muggles are let into Hogwarts, now freaks. I tell you, Dumbledore disgusts me! I have half a mind to send my child to Durmstrang!" was quoted on 5 talk shows, and the phone was ringing off the hook with complaints. In the middle of a conversation with a Ms. Buttle, the receiver exploded. Magus was sent to his room for a few hours while Dumbledore had it fixed.  
  
The next day most children were going to diagon alley. Magus, Schala, and Janus would go tomorrow, seeing as on the very busy days things went on sale due to shopkeepers wanting to close early because of the overwhelming amount of customers. "A penny saved is a penny earned, to coin a phrase." Said Dumbledore, so off they went.  
  
"Now, I should think that we should get the items you need to be there to get first, that way, while I get your books, you may have free range." They agreed.  
  
They went to get their wands first, seeing as that would most likely take the longest. They got to Ollivanders after 30 minutes (Not of searching, but a new book had come out, "Sticky plants and Icky remedies." And A copy was read aloud by magus, making a large purple ooze form on Janus's head, and they had to find the counter spell.  
  
("My word, why do you even WANT to get rid of it? It looks better than any toupee I have ever seen! And it's colorful too!" Said Dumbledore)  
  
They went in. The damp musty smell of the room filled Magus's nostrils burn. Nausea gripped him. He wanted a blop of that ooze to plug his nose right now. "Urg....We have to be in HERE for the longest? I hope I find my wand fast."  
  
Schala went first. "Redwood and unicorn hair, 10 inches? No. Yew, 12 inches, Dragon heartstring." Sparks erupted. "AH! Excellent! Good for charms work, this."  
  
"YES! Good girl, Schala. That was fast." Said Magus, trying very hard not to breathe.  
  
"Well my boy, we hope you'll be even faster. Oh dear, when you turn blue you should let go!" said Mr. Ollivander to the unconscious Magus.  
  
When Magus had recovered, Mr. Ollivander gave him some nose plugs. "Nah, I can take it." Said Magus, "Let's just do this!"  
  
"Fine, well, here's a nice one. Balsa wood and dragonheartsring, 14 inches. No. No. They aren't supposed to SNAP. Try this one, Cedar, phoenix feather, 12 inches. No. Maple, Unicorn hair, 13 inches? AGH. No. Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches."  
  
"This one will do great things Mr.Ollivander." Said Magus.  
  
"They all do, son. But not with you!" Replied Mr. Ollivander.  
  
This went on until Schala and Janus had finished the song "99 bottles of beer" 4 times.  
  
"One left. I never like to try this one...... but.... 13 and a half inches, Yew, Pheonix feather." It sparked. Dumbledore and Mr' Ollivander went off to the side and muttered something to each other.  
  
Dumbledore returned, as if nothing was wrong. "Well, Let's go! We've had your robes done yesterday, so you have free range. No knockturn alley, and spot the pet you want and the one back to....well, Starting school treat you want. Don't even ASK for that book, Magus! It's amazingly expensive! I would want one,however, I could use that ooze spell for party occasions!"  
  
The magical menagerie was holding a contest: If you could find the magic medallion, you would get a rare pet, not even shown to the public! Magus Ignored it, and went inside. "Like the owls." Said Schala, eying a snowy owl with a purple beak. "I like this one. I'll get her. You there!" she yelled at the owl, which hooted in disdain at being addressed so loudly. "You! Your new name is.... oh... I don't know."  
  
"Call her Chutney!" said Magus  
  
"Yes, Chutney. That's your name. As soon as I buy you. Excuse me? Could I have this owl saved for me, just until my father gets here? It'll be about 30 minutes."  
  
The helper nodded.  
  
"I like this bug." Said Janus, eyeing a fly on the counter.  
  
"It's not for sale, dimbulb!" Said Magus.  
  
"Oh." Janus said, Very disappointed. "Then I want a toad."  
  
Magus sighed. "A TOAD? Janus, honestly!"  
  
Janus stomped his foot. "THEN CAN I HAVE A CAT?"  
  
Magus smiled "Now you're talkin!"  
  
Janus spotted a Siamese cat with long hair. "Yes. I want you. Save HIM! Hi alfedor!"  
  
"ALFEDOR?"  
  
"Yes. Alfedor. It suits him!"  
  
"Fine. Hmm? What is this?"  
  
The medallion shone in Magus's hand.  
  
"WE HAVE A WINNAH!" The street rang with the bells from the store. "You sir, get a mystery pet. Not one person in this world can tell you what this is. Not ONE."  
  
He held up what looked like a small black cat with wings and golden horns. I flew up onto Magus's head. "Uh. Hi... My name is Magus. What's yours?"  
  
"Hello Magus." It said. "My name is Black! Charmed, I'm sure"  
  
The owner of the magical menagerie stared. The medallion that had been found with the animal was levitating. It looped around Magus's neck. The cord shrunk around his neck. It glowed green.  
  
"Ah. Black. Been a while." Magus said. 


	5. The hogwarts express

"Yes, it has. I hope you behaved yourself?" Said black.  
  
"Yeah, but Fudge has really messed things up."  
  
"Not in public, please. I'll wipe their memories, we'll start again, I'll mew, and you say, 'I'll call him black!'"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry about this." Said Magus to the astonished and frightened crowd.  
  
A green wave washed over all those who had heard or seen the conversation, except magus and black.  
  
"Mew." Mewed Black. "I'll call him black!" said Magus, as they had rehearsed.  
  
"Now, Father said he would buy me one pet. He didn't BUY this one! I want a House-elf." Said Magus. "Excellent idea!" Said Dumbledore, who had just come in the door. "It could live in the kitchen, with the others!" "No kitchen. He'll live in a miniature tent in my dorm, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Ah, excellent choice! We have many house-elves to choose from." Said the shopkeeper. In a whisper he said, "But that one sir... Well, It's somewhat... Deformed. It has everything looking normal...only; it's slightly furry. All over."  
  
"I heard that, Mr. I can sleep with my bosses wife but I can still insult a house-elf with disabilities!" Said the house-elf. "Egh, yeh old duffer."  
  
Magus smiled, "Ah, You're perfect. C'mon, Peanut." "PEANUT? OY!" "Hey, Your name is what I say it is! Pick, Chocmont, or Peanut" "Chocmont, then." Said Chocmont. "Ok then Chocmont, come on." "Neh, I want some beer, meself." "WHAT? No.... umm.... I'll have an owl." "I come free with an owl." "Oh."  
  
So Magus left the magical menagerie with Black, Chocmont, and Coral the Snowy owl with red stripes on her side.  
  
"Now, what treats do you want?" Asked Dumbledore. "An Ice cream cone." said Janus. "A copy of 'Hogwarts a history'." Said Schala, "A beer" Said Chocmont, "A broom." Said Magus.  
  
"Yes, yes, juice ok? Magus… yes. I will get you a broom." Said Dumbledore. "Yeah!" Said Magus. "But you can't use it for a year." "I want it now. I have a feeling I won't be able to get one next year."  
  
They left Diagon alley, very happy.  
  
  
  
The next day Dumbledore offered a ride to school in the flying car he was to sell to Arthur Weasly the next year. He found that Arthur was quite enthused, after all, it was only a flying car!  
  
"No thanks, I'll take the train. I AM skipping a year." Said Schala.  
  
"Don't think I'm going to miss Fred and George. They FILL your detention records." Magus joked  
  
"Well, that's fine, if you're sure, but Janus has to come with me."  
  
"I WANT TO MEET GEORGE AN' FRED!"  
  
"Janus, you'll be going to school soon enough." Said Schala.  
  
"Awww…" Janus moaned  
  
  
  
They entered platform 9 3\4 the next day, and started looking around. Schala was getting angry looks from the 2nd years. Magus started getting on the train. "OUT OF MY WAY YOU…YOU PHENOMENA!" Draco Malfoy was pushing his way through the crowd with what looked like pigs with sticks for legs close behind. "Hah, Mr. Partially bald speaks!" Jeered magus. Draco Growled. "Your hair isn't quite evenly charred, Draco." Said Magus "Let me even it out!" "ARRRRG!" Magus turned away from the flaming Draco and walked into someone he would never forget.  
  
He walked into Harry potter. 


	6. The sorting... Almost...

Magus didn't know at the time that he had walked into the famous Harry potter, In fact, it would be a considerable while until he did.  
  
"Ouch." Said Magus  
  
"Uh, sorry. Really." Said Harry.  
  
Magus looked at him. "First year?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, I don't know any magic yet." Harry was already wondering why this boy hadn't seen the scar and stared, but he was sure he had seen it... was he a muggle born?  
  
"Name?" Said Harry.  
  
"Magus."  
  
"Mine is Harry, I'm muggle born."  
  
"Yeah? I'm familiar with muggles, though I wasn't raised with 'em."  
  
"You weren't? Then why..."  
  
"Hey, Uh, Harry, did you say?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's get a compartment, it's F- Oh, er sorry, I swear a lot, I'm trying to stop. Darned cold in these corridors."  
  
"Bad habit, that."  
  
"Yup."  
  
They walked into the compartment to the left of them, where a brown haired girl was insulting a flaming redhead who tried to turn his rat yellow.  
  
"Geez, land of the snobs, that's where she was raised." Magus laughed.  
  
"Better than where you were!" She scoffed.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell my father that, you might have heard of him. His name is Albus Dumbledore."  
  
She screeched. "I'VE INSULTED THE HEADMASTER AND I'M NOT EVEN AT SCHOOL YET!"  
  
"Geez, what a B-....SORRY!"  
  
"It's ok." Said the red head.  
  
Just then, the woman with the candy trolley came by.  
  
"Anything for you, dears?"  
  
Harry walked up.  
  
"Harry, I'll get it." Said Magus. "The WHOLE cart please."  
  
"Don't you wish, but it costs 25 galleons all together."  
  
"You got any others?"  
  
"Yes, two."  
  
"Then I want the cart. Here's something extra for you too." He pulled out 30 galleons.  
  
The red head stared, The woman with the cart nearly fainted, Harry laughed.  
  
"Hey, This is a WHOLE cart isn't it? Totally full?"  
  
"Yes...." She seemed to be checking the money.  
  
"It is very real." Said Magus, taking a bite out of a pumpkin pasty. "Good lord these are good." He said, now lying in the baggage rack, his long hair passing through the bars. "Harry, er....."  
  
"Ron." Said the boy with the red hair.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Ron. Have one! I can't eat these alone!" So they all ate until they were completely full, and there was still half a cart left.  
  
"We have to get into our robes." said Magus  
  
"So full...." Groaned Ron.  
  
"Changed." Said Magus, who had changed using magic.  
  
"WHAT?" Said Harry and Ron together, "You didn't even get off the baggage rack!"  
  
"I'm fast and bendable." Said Magus, and the thought flashed through his head, "And then they say, how DO you stay so single?" He laughed.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts, and Magus handed out candy to every student and still had 1\3 left.  
  
He licked his lips. "Midnight snack." He said.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' Year over here!" Called Hagrid, the gamekeeper. Janus was standing by his side. Magus hid. No good.  
  
"MAGUS!" The voice echoed everywhere. "SCHALA!" This also echoed, and was said louder, so as to out do his echo. Schala was walking behind the first years, who were shivering from the cold.  
  
"Why are they all so cold?" She whispered to Magus.  
  
"We don't all have FUR on our robes." Said Magus, shivering. They came upon several boats.  
  
"4 to a boat!" cried Hagrid.  
  
"Ron, Harry! Over here!" Yelled Magus.  
  
"Who's she, Magus?" Ron asked.  
  
"My sister, Schala. She skipped a year."  
  
"Not on purpose!" said Schala. "Our orphanage never let us go to school."  
  
"Dumbledore adopted you, eh?" Said Ron. Their boat was speeding across the lake now, far ahead of everyone else. Magus slowed it down.  
  
"Where's your wand?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, in my pocket." He could see that they were headed for a cliff.  
  
"Heads down!" said Hagrid. They went trough a wall of ivy, and saw a pair of doors above a beach up ahead. Hagrid went and knocked 3 times.  
  
A witch with black hair in a tight bun and green robes opened it. "Firs' years, Professor Mcgonagall." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Ah. I'll take it from here." They were lead into a small empty chamber. "You will be sorted into houses very soon" She said. "I hope you will be a credit to your house, and lead it to greatness."  
  
There was tension like never before in that room. It was so thick you needed a knife to cut it. Magus, however, was sitting in a corner, eating bernie botts every flavor beans.  
  
"What do you know? Raw and steaming human flesh!" He poked at it. A scream ripped the air. "Lifelike." He said, and ate it. The screaming got louder. "VERY lifelike." he said. Professor Mcgonagall came in. "Come with me." 


	7. The sorting... for real!

Magus put the bag in his pocket.  
  
They entered the great hall. Torches shone all around. There were four large Tables, One for each house. Magus Knew the student's names, what they had done during their last year, detentions, grades, and all of those things. He was looking forward to revealing a few things about anyone he didn't like.  
  
They arrived at the stage, and professor Mcgonagall put down the old hat his father had called The Sorting hat.  
  
He waited for the song.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty  
  
but don't judge on what you see.  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
a smarter hat than me  
  
You can keep your bowlers black  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be  
  
You might belong in Griffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a thinking Cap!"  
  
He sighed. "It used that one 40 years ago. It was in the records."  
  
"Ambercrombie, Filch" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The sorting had begun.  
  
Magus Mcnichol took out his candy. It was a long way to the m's.  
  
He watched the houses cheering for their new members. The teachers clapping at their tables. If any of them had bothered to introduce themselves, Magus would have known 15 times more than they had said. He watched the girl from the train, "Granger, Hermione" Become a Griffindor. "Damn, That's a nice house! They got HER? Good freakin lord. Wonder what that ugly hat's standards are?"  
  
The L's were up. Magus knew they had quite a few that year. He was out of candy, no less.  
  
Finally, the m's came. Magus Walked on to the stage and put the hat on.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you smell like mothballs? Because if no one ever has, they have no sense of smell." Thought Magus.  
  
"The roses ARE lovely today, my girl, LOVELY!" Said the hat.  
  
"WHAT?" Thought Magus.  
  
"You know, one who stops to taste the daisies can't drink pine needles?"  
  
"Umm...Right.... Now, about the house I'm in?"  
  
"Ah, yes, yes. I pick the daisy house, with its leader, Prof and his turtle!"  
  
"That house does not exist. What turtle? There are four houses! Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Griffindor."  
  
"Right. Right. RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUFF, SLYTHERIN AND GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
The Great hall had never been so quiet.  
  
  
  
"Did I do it? I did a good job, yes, I did."  
  
"No. You pick one." "Oh...YOU PICK ONE!"  
  
"Oh lord. Just say Griffindor, then!"  
  
"Yes, of course. Griffindor. GRIFFINDOR! HE PICKED IT! DON'T BLAME ME IF IT DOESN'T WORK OUT!"  
  
Magus put the hat down on the stool. No cheers greeted him on his way to Griffindor.  
  
It was Schala's turn. She stepped up and waited while Professor Mcgonagall put the hat and asked it what it thought it was doing.  
  
The hat said, "I am SORTING these students, now, If you don't mind, the young lady who has skipped a year would like to be sorted. I will shut my ears until you put me on that young lady's head."  
  
Professor Mcgonagall put the hat on Schala's head. "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table cheered, half-heartedly. This one was skipping a year…. They were nervous. They handed her locket with a charm of a mug holding something blue in it. There was an "N" engraved on the outside.  
  
Magus stared at his empty plate. A pumpkin pasty appeared.  
  
"How did you do that? You haven't learned a thing yet!" The fifth year next to Magus whispered. "Are you the freak all the Slitherins were talking about? Disgraceful Behavior, that."  
  
"Yeah, I suspect so. I'm more Gifted than freakish, though. "  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't need a wand, you see. Not to mention I was taught Magic at the age of…. 9 months? My age was magically enhanced so I'd learn it."  
  
"Gosh. Who did it to you? Your dad?"  
  
"Yeah, My real one."  
  
"Oh, who's your dad now?"  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
"No WAY!"  
  
"Yes way, Percy."  
  
"I like you, Magus, You'll go far."  
  
Magus didn't care for Percy. Not one bit.  
  
"Potter, Harry"  
  
A Loud murmur passed through the crowd. Magus looked up to see Harry walking towards the hat shaking like a leaf. "Harry is Harry Potter! Wow." Magus thought.  
  
  
  
Harry walked up to the stool and put on the hat. It took a few minutes, and then… "GRIFFINDOR!" Harry got up, still shaking.  
  
Ron got sorted into Griffindor, and they all enjoyed their meal.  
  
Then they went to their common rooms.  
  
Magus had a Dream that night. 


	8. Father is revealed, Dragons on the lawn

In his dream Magus was walking around.  
  
He might have been four, he wasn't sure. This man was leading him by the hand through the streets. Past coffee shops, and toy stores.  
  
"Dad, Let's stop and look at the toys! Please?"  
  
"Magus, we have work to do."  
  
"You enhanced my age do go do WORK?"  
  
"Yes, but I assure you it'll be fun."  
  
His father laughed a cold laugh. Magus shuddered.  
  
"No dad, I don't WANT to do this again. PLEASE! NO!"  
  
His father was dragging him now. Magus was biting him and scratching him.  
  
"NO DAD! NO!"  
  
"Magus, we are going. Now come on."  
  
"Why? Why do we do this?"  
  
"Because it is the way we want it."  
  
"You don't always get what you want."  
  
"WE do. Those others don't."  
  
They came to a little house. His father blasted down the door. Magus noticed all the people behind him coming with them into the house.  
  
Screams from the woman in the front hall ripped the air. Her husband came in.  
  
"Now, Magus. The way I taught you."  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
The people crumpled to the floor and twiched. Magus smiled. He liked this tickling spell.  
  
"Like that, Longbottom?" His father said. "You have the privelege of me watching you be tortured."  
  
Something inside Magus woke up. This wasn't right.They were screaming.  
  
Why was he doing this? Longbottom? There was a boy in his class....  
  
Magus sat up with a start.  
  
He knew who his father was, and he wasn't telling anyone.  
  
He had attacked Neville's parents himself. They were in the St.mungo's because of him.  
  
Him and his father, Voldemort.  
  
He got dressed. There was only an hour until breakfast, and he needed to walk around anyway.  
  
He woke up black, and they walked out to the lake.  
  
"You got the staff?"  
  
"Yes, I had to fly all the way there. Zoe says they'll come by when quidditch season starts."  
  
"Yeah? Haven't seen her for years. She still cute?"  
  
"I knew you'd say that. Yes, thrash is too."  
  
"Heh. J.C. Have an I.Q above 10 yet?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Not surprised. Want to try out the staff?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Black put a black vial at Magus's feet.  
  
"Dragonis Leader summons the staff"  
  
His medallion shone green.  
  
"I feed on evil and negative vibes  
  
they channel my power and make my dragon  
  
ever stronger."  
  
The vial seemed to be growing.  
  
"I call to grow the dragon I've raised for hundreds of millions of years to it's full power. I summon the staff to release the negative energies within every living thing and turn them to power."  
  
The staff lay on the ground, solid black wood shining in the sun. Magus picked it up.  
  
"So good so far." said Magus  
  
"Yup. Ok. I'm ready"  
  
Magus started to swirl the staff, stopping and pointing it straight ahead every time he said a word.  
  
"Summon, Spirit, FLY!"  
  
Black the little cat-like animal on wings, turned into a giant dragon, but furry, with gold spiraled horns. His wings were just scales, but the rest of him was covered in black fur.  
  
"Good, It worked, Black."  
  
"As if I can't tell." Tell came out in a low growl only Magus could understand.  
  
"I'll undo it before anyone sees."  
  
Again, Magus twirled the staff.  
  
"Shrink, Sleep, LAND!"  
  
Black turned into the little cat with wings again.  
  
"Good. I'm going to breakfast now. Go to the dorm, Black, I'll bring something for you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Say, Black?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you know WHY I picked him?"  
  
"You'll remember soon, Magus."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't really want to wait. But you love making me." 


	9. The potions master

Magus started his first day of school with a bang. Literally. He blew up the plate full of fried eggs. Surprised, Harry looked up. "S' nothing Harry. Seriously." Magus said.  
  
"NOTHING? THE EGGS BLEW UP!" Harry yelled.  
  
Magus looked at the remnants of the eggs. "No, I think I imploded them..."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah. Me. Unlike all of you, I know magic. I've come here to learn to use a wand."  
  
"If you don't have a wand, then how do you do magic?"  
  
"Magic hands."  
  
"Really? Is that common?"  
  
"Nope, I'm the only one with this ability ever recorded."  
  
"Really? Wow."  
  
"Yup. Ready to start our first day of school?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
Magus and Harry and Ron set out for Transfiguration. She impressed them all by turning into a cat and back again. She then asked them to turn a match into a needle. Magus did it in three seconds flat, and then turned himself into a large bird. He waited impatiently for Professor Mcgonagall to recognize the fact that he was doing 7th year work on his first day, but she was too busy praising Hermione Granger for making her match pointy. He turned back and Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione had seen, and was now glaring at them.  
  
They went from class to class that week, Magus showing up Hermione constantly. Then, however, in potions class, They needed to use a wand.  
  
"Should you ever lose your abnormality, Mr. Mcnichol, I wouldn't want you with no experience." Snape had said.  
  
Magus gulped. His wand sparked violently.  
  
"Now, let us start. A pinch of boomslang skin to a dash of frog gut. Repeat threefold. Add a circulate spell to combine. You should know which to use."  
  
Magus flicked his wand. "Divarus." The cauldron blew up.  
  
"I see we have a class dolt." Draco sniggered.  
  
"Shut up, worm." Magus muttered. "Fanusivus." The cauldron came back together and multiplied into 20 cauldrons.  
  
Snape walked over. "No, Mr. Malfoy is quite correct, Magus. You are a dolt."  
  
Magus growled. This man was the dolt, Magus could have killed him with all the dark magic training he had been given, and he was TAUNTING him.  
  
Magus ignored him, and awaited the flying lessons the next week. 


	10. Flying high, Crashing hard

Magus and the rest of his flying class were listening to Madam hooch's instructions, and She was explaining them with great enthusiasm. They were to kick off, and turn and return to the ground on three.  
  
"ONE..."  
  
Madam hooch had only just started counting when Neville went streaking off into the wild blue yonder. He climbed, higher, higher, higher.... until he slipped off. He was falling into a quarry of rocks from 500 feet. Magus kicked off and flew straight towards Neville. He caught him a few feet above the quarry, and they both crash-landed in a heap.  
  
Neville got up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Magus!" He squeaked.  
  
"No..problem..." Magus said, in considerable pain from his broken rib.  
  
"You hurt?"  
  
"YES."  
  
Madam hooch came running over. "That was incredible flying, however it was against school rules. I will escort you to the hospital wing and as you are recuperating, I will speak to Professor  
  
Dumbledore about your punishment."  
  
Magus groaned as he lifted himself out of the quarry. "I'm fine." He said.  
  
"I have to disagree."  
  
Magus stood, and collapsed as another rib broke.  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Said Madam Hooch, and she summoned a stretcher for him.  
  
Magus groaned loudly.  
  
Madam Hooch, upon entering the hospital wing, went to see Dumbledore after explaining to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey lay Magus down on a bed and gave him a syrup that tasted like a Christmas pudding, so Magus nearly coughed it up.  
  
After 10 minutes he was fully healed, and Dumbledore came into the room, looking grave.  
  
"Hi...um...Should I call you professor on school grounds?" Magus said.  
  
"You may call me whatever you wish." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"I think I'll call you professor, thanks."  
  
"Magus, you have done something that is terribly against the rules."  
  
"Yes, but Neville..."  
  
"Though it was valiant, it was against school rules. However, because of your bravery, we will let you stay."  
  
"Thanks, umm.. Professor."  
  
"You will, however, have a duty to fulfill."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You will be helping Lee Jordan with the Quidditch commentary when the season comes around."  
  
"That's in a month."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Well, I suppose it's tough but fair." Magus said, smirking.  
  
"I agree." Dumbledore said, winking.  
  
"You will meet Lee tomorrow night. In the stands at the Quidditch pitch." He continued. "7o'clock  
  
sharp."  
  
Magus smiled.  
  
"Off you go, class is still in session!" Dumbledore said. 


	11. Quiditch commentary

Magus sat in the commentary box on the pitch, eating a cheese sandwich. It was an hour away from the first game of the season, Griffindor against Slytherin. It had been an exiting month. Ever since he had met Lee Jordan. However, Lee was unable to comment today, due to an injury. So for the first game of the season, Magus was flying solo.  
  
Harry came walking onto the stand. Magus wasn't speaking to Harry at the moment, because they had both broken the same rule but Harry ended up with the spot on the team. Magus nodded to Harry. "'Lo, Harry. You're playing today. Better get going."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Magus, I was sure we were both going to be expelled. I didn't know I would become seeker, honestly, Magus."  
  
Magus grunted. His pride was very strong at times, and he didn't like Harry making it seem like he was the petty one. "Right. Well, Harry. You can't blame me. Honestly, you're even being lazy. Get on the pitch, man."  
  
Harry nodded unhappily. "Ok."  
  
Magus watched Harry leaving, wishing he could say he was sorry, but he was too proud. He sighed and stood up, getting inside the box. Oliver wood, in full uniform, came up to see him.  
  
Oliver looked puzzled. "Where's Lee?"  
  
Magus sighed. "Hospital wing, I'm flying solo."  
  
Oliver nodded. "Eh, the teachers are coming. Good luck, Magus!"  
  
Magus nodded. "Win this for us, Wood!"  
  
As Oliver left the box, The headmaster, Hagrid, and Minerva Mcgonagall came into the box. Mcgonagall nodded to Magus. "Ready?"  
  
Magus laughed. "I've been ready for a month."  
  
The stadium was soon packed with students, and the players came onto the pitch. Madam Hooch tossed the quaffle, and…  
  
"THEY'RE OFF!" Magus yelled. "Angelina Johnson has the quaffle, maneuvering with excellent control. Her broomstick is a Nimbus 1000; she just got it for her birthday. A fine broom it is too, as she demonstrates by spinning through these Slytherins as if they were nothing, she heads towards the goal, and she dives for it… FOUL! That was a disgusting Fu- umm…bloody foul by Gregory Hamilton of Slytherin, and Griffindor gets a penalty shot. GOAL!"  
  
The game was progressing at quite a speed, Magus soon found himself out of breath.  
  
"What's that! The snitch is by Marcus' ear!" The Slytherin grabbed for it, finding only air, as the snitch was actually in a nice little orbit around Wood's head.  
  
Magus laughed. "My mistake, it was just his new earring. What's this? Harry Potter is headed straight for the Griffindor keeper!"  
  
Sure enough, Harry had spotted the snitch's orbit, and he was going straight for it. He cught it just in time, and was waiting for the announcement of their victory.  
  
Magus, however, was focused on something large in the sky.  
  
He squeaked and yelled. "CLEAR THE PITCH!" As 5 dragons came flying down into the middle of the game. 


	12. The boy from Japan

As Magus pushed his way through the panicked crowd towards the pitch, one thought was running through his mind: "Why today? Why now? Idiots!"  
  
5 dragons in various colors were stomping about the pitch, and a few young people were trying to calm them, dodging their flames.  
  
Magus walked up to a green haired girl with her hair done up in pigtails, who had a rope about a large Chinese fireball's neck. He grabbed her from behind. She gave a little scream and turned. "MAGUS MCNICHOL, YOU'LL PAY FOR STARTLING ME!" She yelled, and letting go of the dragon she pushed him to the ground and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
Magus turned scarlet. "Zoe, damn it! Get off me! You gotta stop." He stopped, seeing Zoe's pout.  
  
A red head with short wavy hair came up to Magus. She grabbed his ear. "Magus, hon, you're even more handsome since I last saw you!" She laughed.  
  
Magus rubbed his ear. "Lovely to see you, Tris, hon."  
  
Tris bit Magus' shoulder as she passed, laughing madly.  
  
A blonde boy grinned at Magus through his buckteeth. Magus raised an eyebrow. "If you say one stupid word, J.C, I'll hit you."  
  
J.C smiled. "Them girls like you 'cuz yer pretty."  
  
Magus' eyes opened wide. "WHAT?" He swung out his fist and J.C. was soon lying facedown in the grass.  
  
Finally Magus approached a black haired boy with yellow eyes and a shaggy haircut. The boy turned. "Magus Dragonis, you wait. I shall have your dragon."  
  
Magus bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Futch, for that polite greeting. And over my dead body, kendo boy!"  
  
The sound of the teachers approaching- they had been held up in the panic- was heard. Their hurried footsteps echoed through the stairway. Magus ducked behind a Dragon as Zoe stood to meet Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus! It's been a while!" Zoe said, smiling and taking Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"Indeed, Miss Mitsirugi, it has been eleven years."  
  
Zoe looked shocked. "Why.. It really seems longer. I find it almost impossible to contemplate how much Fudge has fudged things! I was hoping we could stay in retirement."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed, your organization is small, with complications. However, yours is a rare breed."  
  
Zoe laughed. "Children, hatched from dragon eggs, who live up to age 17 and die suddenly while riding dragons and helping the ministry? I should say we are!"  
  
Dumbledore offered an arm. "Please, Miss Dragonis."  
  
Zoe jumped. "NEVER call me that! I am not the leader, I'm simply the ambassador!" I am a million years younger than the Dragonis!"  
  
Dumbledore corrected himself immediately, and him and Zoe went up for dinner. Futch remained, tying up the dragons. He laughed as Magus went walking up the stairs. "Zoe certainly regards you highly."  
  
Magus turned. "I'm only the Dragonis," he said, and left.  
  
Dinner was full of gossip, the muggle-borns knowing nothing of the Dragon Riders, also known as the Dragon den. However, the wizard and witches were all too happy to tell all they knew about the new guests at the teacher's table.  
  
Magus was one of the only boys who did not get whiplash when Tris, wearing a green tank-top and hot-pants, stood to speak. The other was Harry.  
  
Tris spoke with a flirtatious authority. "Ladies and Gentlemen," she spoke this last word and gave a subtle shoulder shrug that made the boys swoon.  
  
Tris continued, satisfied. "We're very happy to be here at Hogwarts."  
  
There were wolf calls from the 5th years. Tris was glowing. "So pleased, in fact, that we plan to stay here. For the rest of the year."  
  
There was a hush.  
  
Tris pouted, and the boys erupted into applause. She smiled.  
  
Hermione coughed. "Now that was a cover-up for something, Harry." she said, whispering into Harry's ear.  
  
Magus strained to hear. He knew the Dragon Riders were here to help guard the elixir of life, which was kept in the basement here at Hogwarts, and ever since Harry and Ron became friends with Hermione, they kept secrets from him. He suspected they knew something.  
  
In fact, he wasn't sure that Harrry even liked him anymore. That night he visited Lee.  
  
"Heckuva day, MM."  
  
Magus laughed "and you missed it, LJ!"  
  
Lee, or LJ, winked. "I got a visit from that 'Tris' girl. She kissed my injury. She's lovely, isn't she?"  
  
Magus wrinkled his nose. "She got you too, eh?"  
  
Lee laughed. "You must be the only guy she HASN'T got to."  
  
Magus nodded. "Too flirty for me."  
  
Lee smiled. "I heard one of them is actually going to school with us. That boy, the Japanese one."  
  
Magus' eyes opened wide. "FUTCH? Why? Why is he staying?"  
  
Lee jumped. "What's wrong with you? He said it was a secret."  
  
Magus nodded. "N-nothing, Lee. I'll be ok. Excuse me, I have to go. just go." He walked out and made his way to the pitch, where Futch was sitting. Polishing his sword.  
  
Magus grabbed Futch by the collar. "Why, Futch?"  
  
Futch grinned. "I am tired of waiting."  
  
Magus tightened his grip. "Then maybe I should just kill you now."  
  
Futch, realizing Magus meant this, raised his hand in surrender. "OK!" he choked out, and Magus dropped him.  
  
Futch rubbed his throat and glared at Magus.  
  
Magus smiled. "Watch yourself, dragon-less. You have 30 years left."  
  
Futch sighed. "I'll find a dragon. I will NOT be kicked out!"  
  
Magus laughed. "Good Luck. I mean it."  
  
Futch slipped his sword into his scabbard. "Save it for yourself. As soon as I find a dragon, I'll take over as Dragonis."  
  
Magus smiled. "Over my dead body."  
  
Futch grinned. "That's the idea." 


	13. Tris' Discovery

"They're on to us!" Tris said, standing from the breakfast table. The Dragon Riders had stayed late, discussing their situation.  
  
"Who, the kids?" Zoe asked.  
  
Tris shook her head. "No, damn it, Voldemort." She pushed her hair behind her ears and continued. "Someone on that teaching staff is a traitor. A damned traitor. The kids are catching on too."  
  
Magus rose. "Something is up with Potter. Tris, you don't phase him, but Ron Weasley is a sucker for you. You can get what we need through him."  
  
Tris nodded. "It's a pleasure."  
  
Magus was sure she meant that literally. "Futch. I heard 'em talking. You're in Slytherin. It suits you, pond scum."  
  
Futch growled. "I'll listen in for Snape. See if he's a suspect."  
  
Zoe sighed. "You two, Futch, Magus, until Futch has a dragon, he cannot compete to be Dragonis. So in the meantime, shut the hell up and be friends."  
  
Magus sighed and nodded. "Fine."  
  
Futch nodded and left.  
  
J.C. stuffed his head into his eggs.  
  
Magus sighed. "I'm missing herbology. Have to go."  
  
Casually, Magus walked into herbology. Professor Sprout turned. "Magus! Why are you an hour late?"  
  
Magus blushed. "Well, Professor."  
  
Tris walked in behind Magus. "Sorry I held up your student, miss. Mind if I sit in?" she said, eyeing Ron.  
  
Magus glared at Tris. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Steam almost poured out of his ears.  
  
"I'm afraid we weren't doing academic things, Professor," Tris said.  
  
Magus sat down as Tris laughed. She took a seat next to Ron, and sat close. She whispered, "I love your hair, hon."  
  
Ron turned as red as his hair. Tris smiled at him. "Can I sit with you at lunch, hon?"  
  
Ron turned. "You're serious?"  
  
Tris hooked her arms in his and Ron was hers.  
  
Magus stared. Even an idiot took longer than that to bite Tris' hook. She fished with super bait, but this was obscene.  
  
The lesson wrapped up quickly. They went to Transfiguration and went to lunch.  
  
Ron was in a daze. Tris began to ask questions, and Magus turned to Harry. "Hey, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up. "You. you're talking to me again?"  
  
Magus suddenly realized he hadn't spoken to Harry in a month. No wonder Harry hadn't spoken to Magus in a week.  
  
Magus laughed. "Damn, Harry, I realized the reason I was being so temperamental was I had stopped swearing."  
  
Harry smiled. "But."  
  
Magus raised an eyebrow. "But you, Ron, and Hermione found the dog."  
  
Harry looked up. "WHAT?"  
  
Magus grinned. "You weaseled info out of Hagrid and are trying to find out about Flamel." He said listening in to Tris and Ron.  
  
Harry nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
Magus smirked. "I didn't. You just confirmed."  
  
Harry turned scarlet.  
  
Magus didn't stop. "Harry, let the dragon riders handle it."  
  
Harry turned away.  
  
Magus growled. "If you think you have the right to get in their way because of your parents."  
  
Harry got up.  
  
"Harry, you will end up hurting us."  
  
Harry left.  
  
Tris grabbed Magus. "Meeting. NOW. In the library. Urgent."  
  
Magus went to the library after he finished his meal.  
  
They were all there, standing around.  
  
Tris stood. "Our suspect. is a Sir Professor Quirrel." 


	14. Harry, you're pathetic

Magus looked up. "What, Tris, again?"  
  
It was June. For the past 5 months Tris had been insisting Quirrel was the traitor.  
  
Tris stomped her foot. "Magus, damn it, I hear what Ron says and it's Quirrel. He says they're going down tomorrow, Magus. Tomorrow."  
  
Magus nodded. "Then go home, all of you."  
  
Zoe looked shocked. Over the past five months Magus had been warming up to her. "Magus, we gotta stay."  
  
Magus sighed. "Stay with Fluffy then. Tris, Ron is dumb, but he wouldn't have just told you the day. It's tonight. I'll wait at the mirror."  
  
Zoe sighed. "Fine."  
  
Futch nodded. "A.O.K." Over the past 5 months, Futch and Magus had become friends.  
  
Tris nodded.  
  
J.C. chewed a book.  
  
Magus stood. "Go," he said, and the crew went to their positions.  
  
Magus waited for hours, sitting on top of the ceiling beams. Finally, he heard it.  
  
The soft tapping of feet on cement.  
  
Quirrel came walking into the room. He got to the mirror and stopped, stuttering and tapping the glass. Magus smiled. This man would die, trying to find the stone.  
  
Then he heard Harry's voice. He swore under his breath. "Harry, look."  
  
Harry walked in. Quirrel turned and saw him. They had a long conversation with a long victory speech in it, made by Quirrel.  
  
Magus watched as Harry clumsily fought Quirrel. The boy was useless. Finally Quirrel took off his turban and revealed Voldemort.  
  
When Quirrel had Harry on the floor, the face on Quirrel's bald head (Voldemort's, stupid) spotted Magus. "Stop, fool! Look up."  
  
Magus dropped to the floor. "Hi, Daddy, been a bit. What're you doing here? Leave."  
  
Quirrel growled. Voldemort smiled. "This one is old. Maybe I should share a body with you, my son."  
  
Magus recoiled. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"  
  
Quirrel dove on Harry.  
  
As Magus was about to defend his friend, Dumbledore ran in and ripped Quirrel off Harry.  
  
Magus, exhausted and job complete, lay down to sleep.  
  
He awoke in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing. It was night. He sat up, and two dark, gloved hands grabbed him and tied him up. Magus struggled for his wand as the men pulled him out of his bed, and out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
The great hall year-end feast was a splendid affair. There were streamers, banners, and many things set up in Gryffindor's colours, for they had won the house cup.  
  
The students had a fine feast, and were eager to see the Dragon Riders off.  
  
So why were they in Dumbledore's officer, with an upset older sister?  
  
END 


End file.
